Moonlit Eve
by Allura1996
Summary: So what is Moonlit Eve anyway?"Sonic asked,scratching his ear."I can't tell you...anything else....I'm sorry."
1. I:Rescue

Sonic was taking a stroll in a forest, just to get away from Amy. She was chasing him again, as usual. He sighed and continued to walk until he heard someone.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He opened his eyes and looked around. A white wolf with dark blue streaks came running behind him. Sonic was about to ask something, but then two demonic barks came close. Soon, two big, black and gray wolves came out. "Save me, please...." The female wolf said to him.

"No problem. I'm a hero, its what I do." He curled up in a ball for his known attack, the spin dash (or something like that). Once the wolves were hit, they turned into black dust and vanished. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see the white wolf. She stood up and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. She nodded slowly.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sonic turned around, his eyes not leaving the wolf. "My name's Sonic the hedgehog. Mind telling me your name?" She looked away and said quietly, "Moonlight the wolf..." He nodded and walked towards her.

"So, why were those wolves after you? Did you do something to them?" Moonlight shook her head. "No, they're supposed to come after me..." Sonic scratched his ear in confusion. "Whaddya mean? Are you one of those wanted criminals?" Moonlight shook her head again.

"Not exactly... The Moonlit Eve is coming, and I was chosen..." Sonic continued to scratch his ear. "I'm sorry.... I can't tell you anything else.... Sonic...." He stopped scratching his ear and smiled.

"Look, whatever Moonlit Eve is, I know you can't do this alone. Why don't I tag along with you?" Moonlight didn't know if this was supposed to happen, but she agreed anyway. "So, where are we heading?" Sonic asked her.

"The Gigan Rocks" (i may have misspelled that) Sonic nodded. "Okay, Let's go!" He lowered himself. "Hop on and hold tight." He said. Moonlight climbed onto his back and held onto his shoulders tightly.  
Now begins the time of the Black Wolves, the killer demon wolf tribe. Only Moonlit Eve can stop them.


	2. II:Nice to meet you?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hey Moonlight, you don't mind if we go someplace real quick, right?" Sonic asked. Moonlight gave a small, weak smile. "I don't mind at all." _As long as I'm away from those wolves. _She thought. Sonic stopped over at Tails' workshop and lowered himself down. Moonlight got down off his back and followed him inside. Tails greeted him inside along with a pink hedgehog.

"Hi Sonicka!" _Why did it have to be here? _Sonic groaned in his head. He walked over to Tails, Moonlight not to far behind him. Amy eyed the wolf with supposition. "Who's this?" She asked. Sonic looked over his shoulder. Moonlight waved at him. Sonic smiled back and looked over at Amy.

"This is Moonlight. She's being chased by these black wolves. I have no idea why." Amy nodded, still with a look of distrust in her eyes. Sonic turned around. "Why don't you sit down for a bit Moonlight?" She nodded and quietly walked over to a chair and sat down. Amy went over to her and said coldly,

"If you try anything to get my Sonic, I will personally use you for a slave. Do you understand me?" Moonlight nodded, her hands trembled with fear. Sonic came over to Moonlight with a backpack over his shoulders. "You ready to go Moonlight?" He asked, a friendly smile on his face. Amy stood up.

"Can I come too?" She asked. Both Moonlight and Sonic looked at her. _Please say no Sonic. I beg of you! _Moonlight screamed in her head. Sonic was about to answer, but pounded on the wall, causing it to crack. It made them all jolt forward. "The wolves!" Moonlight screamed. _Not this again! _Sonic thought. He ran outside only to get scratched on his face. Moonlight only stood there, fear continued to grow in her eyes. Sonic stood up. This wolf was bigger than the ones he attacked. It stood on its hind legs and howled. Moonlight squealed with fear. Two other wolves came in and tried to take her. Sonic ran back inside. Tails was getting the Tornado ready for take-off. Amy fought off the the wolves as best as she could with her piko piko hammer, but the black, demonic wolves forced it out of her hands and charged at her.

"Moonlight look out!" Amy yelled out dodging out of the way of a huge paw. Moonlight backed up into corner. Her eyes were filled with fear and panic. Amy ran to her hammer and brought it down on one of the wolves. Moonlight ran towards Sonic with Amy not to far behind. Tails hopped in the plane.

"Sonic, coming your way!" The little two-tailed fox called out. Sonic grabbed Moonlight's shoulder and Amy clung onto his neck. He ran out of there right before Tails took off. He hopped in the plane, still holding onto Moonlight and Amy clinging onto him. After a while of silence, Amy decided to break it.

"What were those wolves doing going after you?" Moonlight didn't answer for a while. Sonic turned to her. "You know you can talk to Amy, right Moonligh?" She didn't reply. _She must be still a little shooken up. Can't help but to feel sorry for her. _Sonic thought. Moonlight stayed quiet all of the ride, until something hit the plane.

"W-What was th-that?" She said. Tails shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it was, its being us doooooOOOWWWWWNNN!" Everyone screamed when they were plummeting down. Fear came back to Moonlight fast. She latched onto Sonic's arm. He looked at her, then held her tight. Amy became jealous, but she held on tight. "HOLD ON!" Tails screamed. Moonlight shut her eyes tight hoping everything will be alright. They crashed, with the nose of the plane damaged by a tree and the wings of it nearly torn. Moonlight opened an eye. She saw Amy clutching onto a tree branch and Tails landed carefully down. She looked at Sonic. He must've jumped out of the plane and landed on his back, leaving Moonlight compleatly unharmed.

"S.... Sonic?" He opened an eye. "Hey Moonlight. Are you okay?" She nodded and looked at him with concern and the scratch on his face. He smiled softly. "This is nothing compared to what I'm used to." He said. Moonlight got off of him and helped him up. Amy ran towards Sonic.

"SONIC! ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!" She wailed, wraping her arms around his neck. Moonlight walked to the tree and sat against it. Tails went to her. "You okay Moonlight?" She nodded. Tails sat next to her. "The damage on this could take years, and I don't think you have time for a few years huh?" She nodded again. Tails sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about Amy, she might be mea sometimes, but she's actually nice."

"Then why did she threaten me?" Moonlight asked. Tails looked at her. "She threatened you?" She nodded once again. Tails looked back at Sonic and Amy. "Don't worry. Sonic won't let anything bad happen to anyone." Moonlight smile and looked back at the blue hedgehog, who was trying to get Amy off of him.


	3. III:Datra the Coyote

"So, we're gonna go on foot right?" Amy asked. Tails and Sonic nodded. Moonlight leaned against a tree. _Only three days. If I don't get there on time.... _She shuddered at the thought. Sonic turned around. "Hey Moonlight, are you coming or not?" Her ears perked up. She ran towards them, still carrying the fear within her. Sonic was concered for her, but kept quiet. Moonlight was more worried about Sonic. She looked at the scratch on his face, that still was open. She wished she could help.

"S-Sonic." He turned around. "Yeah Moonlight?" He slowed his pace, so he can walk next to Moonlight. "Does it hurt?.... The scratch?" Sonic looked down at the ground. "It stings a little." He looked back up. "But it's nothing compared to what I get." He forced a smile. She gave a small smile, but she was still concerned. "Sonic, Moonlight! Hurry up!" Tails called. They looked up and saw they were a far distance from Amy and Tails, but they were still in sight.

"C'mon Moonlight, let's catch up with them." She nodded and tried to stay next to Sonic. Amy felt something burn inside her.

* * *

Night fell on the four heroes. Moonlight looked up at the stars. It was quiet_. Some thing's not right_.... She thought. She looked around. Tails noticed this, along with Sonic. "Moonlight, what's wrong?"

"Everything. Isn't there s-supposed to be noise, even th-this late at night? You know, crickets chirping, frogs croaking, wolves-" She stopped suddenly and looked around, fear in her eyes. There was a howl in the distance. Tails froze, Amy glared at anything that moved, except Sonic, Tails and Moonlight. Sonic braced himself for anything. They waited. Moonlight was scared, but she was more worried about Sonic. A twig snapped, which made Moonlight turn around.

"S-S-Sonic!" She cried out. He turned around. All he saw were claws and brown fur. Both him and the creature were on the ground, fighting. Moonlight wished she could do something, but didn't know what. Amy brought down her hammer on the creature's head.

"OW! Hey! What are all of ya doin' with her?" Moonlight knew that voice fairly well. Sonic wasn't hurt, but he was still on the ground. "Datra?" Moonlight's voice quivered with fear. "Who'd you think it was? The Easter bunny?" In the twilight, you could barely make out a shape of a wolf, or coyote.

"Aren't you one of those wolves that go after Moonlight?" Sonic asked, getting up slowly. Datra turned his head. "Wolf? I ain't a flippin' wolf! I'm a coyote!" Amy still gripped onto her hammer tightly. Tails calmed and walked slowly to Datra. "Why were you attacking Sonic? Did you think we were-"

"Nah, I didn't know if he was one of those wolves." Datra interrupted. "That's what I was gonna say...." Datra shrugged. "Ah well, no one got hurt, right?" He asked, carelessly. "Th-That's beside the p-point!" Moonlight said. Datra turned around. "You could've hurt someone!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Moonlight walked off, no longer feeling scared, but angered. She had been picked on by Datra ever since she was a young puppy. She couldn't bare to see him now. Datra secretly loved her, but never showed it to anybody.  
Sonic sped over to her. "Hey, Moonlight. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I'll be fine..... Thanks for asking Sonic." He smiled. "So, you know this guy?" She nodded. "I've known him ever since I was a puppy. He's always picking on me..... It's funny too, becuase he never really protects me." Sonic nodded.

"Can't you just tell him about Moonlit Eve?" Moonlight shook her head. "He'll just pick on me more...."

"I don't pick on the Moonlit Eve, I've been through it." Datra said. He was walking toward them, with a serious look on his face. "I will warn you though, Moonlight. If you die, its the end of all Mobius." Moonlight showed fear in her eyes. "W-Why is that?" Datra drew a deep breath. "The Black Wolves have killed a total of two wolves and two coyotes, one more wolf or coyote and we're all dead."

"Can someone explain to me what Moonlit Eve is?" Sonic asked. Both Datra and Moonlight looked at him. _Should we tell him? _Moonlight thought. Datra smiled and nodded. "Moonlit Eve is something that a certain tribe of coyotes and wolves have to go through. If they don't, they become part of the Black Wolves tribe. The Moonlit Eve Wolf or Coyote have to be at the Gigan Rocks by the end of this week, or else...." Moonlight shuddered.

"So, this is really important for Moonlight, right?" Datra and Moonlight nodded. _This is gonna be an adventure that might be a little tricky for me. _Sonic thought.


	4. IV: Leader of the pack

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while. Its been chaotic here, so try to enjoy it and I'll update as soon as possible!**

In the morning, Datra was gone. Moonlight wasn't surprised, and she wasn't really worried about him either. The others, on the other hand, couldn't help but to wonder where he went. Moonlight thought he went back home or he was hiding somewhere so he can scare her. Either way, she had a feeling where he might be. Sonic looked over his shoulder and looked at Moonlight.

How are you holding up Moonlight? You seem a little down." She didn't respond right away. I-I'm okay. Th-Thanks for asking though S-Sonic." He nodded and gave a smile, but he knew something was bothering her. Tails looked at Moonlight and Amy. He didn't like what he saw. Amy had a nasty look in her eyes, and it scared Tails well enough thst he thought he was going to have nightmares tonight.

"Uh, Sonic? Tails whipered. He looked at Tails. "Whats wrong?"

"Have you seen the look on Amy's face? She's starting to scare me." Sonic looked behind him and sure enough, she already gave him the creeps. "Yeah, I know what you mean now, but why would she be that mad?" Tails crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Think about it for a second Sonic." He said, sounding polite. Sonic thought for a few seconds then realized. "Moonlight better be really careful..." He mumbled. Tails nodded. Amy had her hammer out and was looking at Moonlight. Moonlight shuddered. _This isn't like Amy. Is something wrong with her? _Tails thought. _Amy wouldn't kill Moonlight, would she? _Sonic thought.

"S-Sonic? Moonlight ran next to him. A-Amy's starting to r-really scare m-me." She said. "Don't worry Moonlight. You're going to be alright." Moonlight nodded and tried to keep calm. Fear lurked all inside of her. There was something about Amy that scared her. Amy wasn't the same. Anger and hatred was all that was inside her. Moonlight grew more and more scared of her every time she would look at her.

"C'mon Moonlight, let's go." Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize she was falling behind. Amy didn't reaspond to this in any way. She just glared at Moonlight. She shuddered. "Its okay Moonlight. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Sonic whispered. She nodded, but the fear still stayed in her eyes. Moonlit Eve was the most fearful day that she ever knew. What would happen when she got to the Gigan Rocks? She tried not to think about it.

"You okay Moonlight?" Tails asked. She looked at him and nodded. Moonlight tried to hide the fear. "Don't worry. We're almost there." Sonic said. Moonlight nodded. A roar was heard in the distance. Fear showed deeply in Moonlight. They all turned around. Not even a mile away, stood the Great Leader of the Black Wolves. Moonlight shrieked at this, causing Sonic,Tails and Amy to wince.

"It's-it's-its-it's...!" Moonlight only pointed at the giant wolf. "Who or What is it?" Sonic asked. "THE LEADER OF THE BLACK WOLVES!" Moonlight screamed out. The wolf leaped at the four, growling as he landed. Sonic stood in front of Moonlight. You want her, you have to go through me!" The wolf leaped, growling as he landed.

"I am Taro, leader of the Black Wolves. I have came for the Moonlit Eve wolf." The wolf said. Moonlight backed away. "Over my dead body!" Sonic yelled. Moonlight gulped. _What does he think he's doing? He's going to kill himself trying to fight him! _She thought. "Give me the wolf!" Taro growled.

"Like hell you would!" A voice said. Datra lept on the Taro's back, digging his claws as his did so. "Get outta here, you need to get to the Gigan Rocks as soon as you can. Go NOW!" Datra yelled. Sonic picked up Moonlight and was about to take off.

"Guys, grab on!" He called. Tails held onto Sonic's arms and Amy hopped on his back. "Hold on tight!" Moonlight looked over at Datra. He fell off Taro's back and on his back. He rolled away from Taro and howled for his coyotes. "He'll be fine." Sonic said.

"We n-need to help h-him." Sonic looked at her. "I want you in a safe place first, all right?" She agreed and looked back at Datra. He was fighting well, but she didn't know how long he would last. Moonlight gathered all her courage.

"Put me down." Sonic stopped. We need to get to the Gigan Rocks before noon today. Tomarrow's the last day and if I'm not there in time, we're all doomed." Amy stood up straight. "Give me one good reason why I should come along." Moonlight stood straight and crossed her arms. "Who said you had to come along?" Sonic and Tails got inbetween them.

"Cmon, no fighting girls." Sonic said. "Yeah, please listen to Sonic." Tails pleaded. Amy took her hammer out. I think I should settle this." Sonic held Amy back. "Amy, no, dont." Moonlight took a step back. Tails looked at her, then at Sonic. "Sonic, you go with Moonlight. Amy and I will stay here." He looked up. "Are you sure?" Tails nodded. Quickly, he let go of Amy, picked up Moonlight and took off as fast as he could.

"What are you planing?" He asked. Moonlight didnt respond. She looked up at the sky. "Sonic, make a hard right turn." When he did so, another Black Wolf landed a few yards away from them. "Keep running." She said. Sonic nodded and continued running. Moonlight was even more scared now, but she hid it so well that Sonic couldn't see the fear. "And Sonic?" He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Be careful." He smiled and nodded. He ran as fast as he could to the Gigan Rocks, but couldn't help but wonder if he could get there in time.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It took forever to update, but its here now. ^^**


	5. V: A little Closer

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^ **

It wasn't long till dusk fell again, but Moonlight wanted to keep going; She didn't say anything to Sonic though. He rested against a tree, not sure if she wanted to keep going or not. He was drifting to sleep when Moonlight asked him, "Are you hurt?" He turned around. "Not really, why do you ask?" Moonlight came over to him and looked at the scratch on his face that he got at the begining.

"Does that hurt?" Sonic shook his head. "Nah, not really. Stings every now-and-then, but not much. I've had worse than this." She looked down at the ground, then back up at him. She took something out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Here. Rub this on it. It'll heal faster." He opened his hand and in his palm was a dark green plant that had a orange and white flower on it. The leaves from the stem were rough, but the stem was smooth.

"What's this?" He asked. Moonlight looked up at the sky, hugging her knees close to her. "It's called a Moon Herb. They're very rare and it'll heal any wound, scrape or scratch." Sonic smiled and placed the herb on his face. It stung, a lot. He winced and removed it from his face. "Are you okay?" Moonlight asked. "It stung, like crazy! Is it supposed to do that?" Moonlight took the herb and placed it gently.

"Here, let me try." He winced at first, she pulled back. She placed back once more, Sonic winced again, this time not as bad. She did this several times, and he winced less and less. Finally, he stopped wincing and Moonlight held the herb still. "You okay?" She asked. Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it's not stinging anymore." She smiled.

"That's good." She mumbled. She began to rub the herb gently on the scratch. Sonic winced slighly, but it wasn't often. She took it off and looked at it. "How does it feel?" Sonic smiled. "Better..." Moonlight smiled. Sonic looked at her. She looked away and blushed. Sonic moved closer to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and looked up at the sky again.

"I miss home..." She said. sonic looked up with her. "Yeah. I know how you feel." He leaned back till he was on his back. Moonlight did the same. "Don't worry. I'll get you to the Gigan Rocks soon." She nodded. It was silent for a while. "What was your home like?" Sonic asked. Moonlight didn't take her gaze away from the stars.

"It was nice and peaceful. No one really fought there and it was the young ones that would fight. It was normally night there and once a year, we'll have a few weaks of nothing but sunlight." Sonic nodded. "What about you?" He shrugged. "Well, it's nice where I live. Not exactly peaceful, but it's better than it being quiet all the time." She nodded and smiled.

"Why do the Black Wolves want to kill you?" Moonlight didn't reply for a while. Sonic waited for her. "If I die, my spirit becomes a Black Wolf and if the wolves have a total of five wolves or coyotes, it's the end of all Mobius." He looked at her, confused. "Why would that happen?" He asked. "Because..." She inhaled deeply. "Five hundred years ago, a wolf and coyote tribe promised an evil wolf tribe if they can kill five Moonlit Eve wolves or coyotes, all of their best warriors will rampage all over the planet."

"Killing anything alive?" Sonic asked. Moonlight nodded. "That's why...I'm scared..." She hugged her knees close to her. Sonic didn't know what to do. Slowly, he came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She blushed and curled next to him. He blushed till his face was red. After a while, Moonlight didn't move. Sonic looked at her. She was fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep.

In the morning, Sonic woke up with Moonlight still sleeping. He shook her gently. "Moonlight. You need to wake up, please." Her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him. "Morning..." She said. He smiled. "Good morning." They stood up. "We should get going. Don't want you to be late." She smiled a little and nodded. "Hop on." She climbed on his back and held onto his shoulders. Sonic took off, towards the Gigan Rocks.

* * *

"You are nothing,but a disappointment!" A harsh, female voice said. "Let them be." Another female voice said, but it was more gentle. "You know that she can't tell anyone about Moonlit Eve, even if it's some one she loves!" The harsh-voiced female yelled. "You don't understand Soka, you'll see once she comes to the Gigan Rocks." The harsh-voiced female, called Soka, groaned from frustration. "Besides... If Moonlight doesn't come, the Black Wolves can have her." Soka was pleased when she heard her say that. "Very well." Soka disappeared, leaving the other behind.

"Moonlight, you have to get there fast. Please..."

* * *

"We're almost there Moonlight. I can almost see it." Sonic said. She nodded, but sadness came to her. She didn't want it to be over yet, she didn't want Sonic to leave. She thought he would disappear once all of this would end. Sonic stopped suddenly; he looked around. "S-Sonic? What's wrong?" She asked. He looked over his shoulder, so he could look to see if Moonlight was hurt in any way. "Nothing. It's just..." His voiced faded. "J-Just what?" He managed to put on a week smile.

"It's just... What will happen to you if you don't get to there on time?" Moonlight didn't answer, she didn't know. Sonic started walking slowly, making sure that she wasn't sick or hurt. She tightened her grip around Sonic, not wanting to let go. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. She nodded. "Yes, I-I'm fine... Thanks f-for asking though..." He smiled softly. "Are you sure?" She wasn't. She was scared, nervous, worried and even angry.

"I... I don't know." He stopped again. "You know, maybe you should take some time to relax." She got off his back. "B-But Sonic, I have to-" She cut herself off when Sonic turned around and looked at her. "Have to what?" He asked gently. She sighed. "I... The..." Sonic smiled at her. "I'll get you to the Gigan Rocks on time. I promise." He said, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Moonlight nodded and smiled. "O-okay Sonic... I trust you..." He took her by her hands and led her away.

"S-S-Sonic, where a-are you taking me?" He smiled again and looked over his shoulder. "You'll see Moonlight." She nodded and trust him, so nothing bad would happen to her... Right? Sonic stopped and let her go. "Here. Enjoy youself." Sonic said with a gentle smile. She nodded. It was a peaceful place. There was a small pound and flowers were blooming at random places, but she didn't know what to do. Moonlight looked over at Sonic. He was resting against a tree, almost falling asleep. She smiled and sat next to him.

- Moonlight's POV

He looked so peaceful when he slept. I couldn't help but to sit down next to him. To me, he looked like a prince. I rested my head against his arm. He groaned softly and wrapped his arm around me. I wasn't sure if I was uncomferable or if I liked it. Either way, I allowed him to. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around him. He looked so peaceful that... I wanted to kiss him, but how would he react? I laid my head agaist his shoulder. Our faces were so close... I closed my eyes so I could rest for a little while...

** A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I hope you enjoy it!^^**


	6. VI: Nightmare

"Sonic...Sonic! Wake up,w-we're going to be late!" Moonlight said, shaking Sonic until he was awake. "The wolves will b-be here anymoment! Please, w-we have t-to go!" He stood up and turned. "Hop on my back,we'll be there. I haven't been late for a date!" _Purposely missed some though... _He thought. She held his shoulders and hopped. He caught her and ran. "Hurry Sonic!" She squealed, but the barking from the wolves came closer. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto him. Sonic looked over his shoulder. Torowas nearby, with Datra still fighting all he could and his coyotes still fighting by his side. "Hold on!" She heard Sonic say, but Toro tripped him by hitting a thick log in his path. Moonlight lost her grip and fell off, hitting her head hard enough to black out.

When she woke, Toro was gone, but Sonic and Datra were nowhere to be found. "Sonic?... Datra?" She called, getting up slowly off the ground. "Sonic! Datra! Anyone?" Her heart began to pound, but it pounded harder when she saw Datra. She wasn't sure if he was still alive or not, but either way, he wasn't moving. She looked around until she saw Sonic, but this scared her even more. Sonic'sside was badly cut and his breath was weak. "Sonic!" She screamed, running to his aid. He looked up at her. "G-get there... before he comes back... I'm sorry...th-that I couldn't..." Moonlight eyes began to water and her vision begun to blur. "Sonic, please, don't die!" She wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the blood. "I-I love you,please don't-" He stirred a little. "Go." He said. She wept. "Please! Don't! Not when you helped me like this!" He didn't respond, but he was still breathing. "Sonic!" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Go..." She couldn't let this happen, but what could she do?  
Then she sat up and opened her eyes. Her head hurt and Sonic wasn't around. "Moonlight! Where are you?" Sonic's friendly voice could be heard from not that far off. "Sonic? Sonic, I-I'm over here!" She yelled, her heart punding from her nightmare. He raced over to her. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him. She remembered her dream, when she had told him that she loved him and she blushed. "Y-Yeah... I-I'm fine..." She looked down. He smiled and went to her. "You sure?" He asked. She only nodded, but her head still hurt. "Okay. Then let's go." Instead of the normal 'hop on' routine, he picked her up and began to walk. "Wh-what happened?" She asked. "I helped Datra out a little, then when he said 'I got it' I went to look for you." She nodded and looked down. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked, concerned that she really didn't feel well. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"For what?" He asked. "For being you into this... I-I didn't think that you w-would get hurt..." He smiled. "Moonlight, don't worry. I'm used to this stuff." He said, remembering the many times he fought with Shadow, Knuckles and others. He stummbled a little, which made her panic and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed. She looked down. "I-I-I'm sorry..." She stammered. He chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it." He said. Moonlight continued to look down, hiding her blush. "I'm gonna get you there, I can promise you that." She only nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

-Meanwhile-

Datra had been victorious in his battle with Toro. His body had vanished and Datra was breathing heavily. His coyotes had ran off, knowing that their duty was done for now. He looked at the stone that was tied to his the waist of his pants. The stone was gray and it had an odd dark blue design on it that reminded him of a snake thrashing wildly. He looked around for anymore signs of the wolves, but there was nothing. "Now," He began, speaking to no one but himself. "I gotta go help Moonlight now." He ran off, tempted to run on all fours.

"We're almost there." Sonic said. The Gigan Rocks reminded him of the many races that he had with Jet, Wave, Storm and the others. He was tempted to get his board and go around a few laps, but that had to wait. "It shouldn't be long now." Moonlight nodded, feeling a little disappointed that this was going to end soon. Once there, Sonic knew that something was different, but Moonlight explained. "This place has changed because of Moonlit Eve. Once it's over it'll return to normal." The rock were not its ordinary color of pale brown and gray, they were white, along with everything else. Everything that Sonic could see was white."It is almost midnight." She said, looking at the moon. "Yeah." He said, putting her down on the white grass. "Can they-"  
"No, the Black Wolves shouldn't come here, but if they do-" Sonic looked at her. "I'm not going to let that happen." She smiled and nodded. Feeling tired from her heart racing and the nightmare she had, she sat down, tucking her hands in her sleeves. "So, it's going to be over soon huh?" She nodded again. He breathed in deeply and let it out with a huff. "Well, at least I can say I had fun." She smiled. "I guess..." She murmured, looking over her shoulder to look how far they were from where she met him. It was so far that she couldn't even see it. "What'll happen after this?" He asked. "The wolves will vanish and after another few hundred years another wolf has to survive Moonlit Eve." He was about to protest, but she stopped him. "It has to happen, there's no wat to stop it." He sighed and looked into the distance too. _This is it, I have to tell him before it's too late! _Moonlight thought. "S-Sonic?" She stammered. "Yeah?" She looked at him for a while, then looked away, blushing. "N-Never m-mind..." Sonic began to worry about her and went next to her. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer, because the truth was, she didn't know herself. "You're not hurt are you?" She shook her head. "No, I'm alright..." She said.  
Her nightmare, at that point of time, came true. Black wolves had them surrounded and there was no way that Sonic could fight them all. "Moonlight, get out of here!" She was only frozen where she was. Her thoughts were racing along with her heart. _No, No this can't come true! They can't come here! _She thought, while being snatched by one of the wolves. She screamed and tried to break free, but nothing worked. When she was far and Sonic couldn't see her anymore, Datra had just came. "Where's Moonlight?" Sonic didn't answer, he only continued to fight the wolves, trying to survive. He, at one crazy moment, wished that Amy were here to help him, but He and Datra were on their own. Amy and Tails were far behind.


	7. VII:Sonic?

Moonlight woke up on a cold floor in a dark place. She hoped she was dreaming again, but if she was, it felt very real. She stood up slowly and walked around. Nothing but darkness was seen. Her heart automatically filled up with fear. She backed up against a wall, breathing slowly and deeply to calm her frightened heart. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying that it was just a dream, but when she opened them again and saw that is wasn't, she nearly burst into tears. Where was Sonic? Was he alright? How could she sleep when she was being taken away? Questions like this ran through her head. Then she heard footsteps. In a soft voice she called, "S-Sonic? Is th-that you?"

"Far from it Moonlit Eve wolf." It was the harsh voiced female named Soka. "you know, you were more difficult to get than I would imagine. That hedgehog was a pest, no doubt, but he's being taken care of." Moonlight could not feel her fear any longer, she felt rage. She ran around, finding a door that had a small window with iron bars and yelled, "What do you mean? Where's Sonic?" The coldness left her, for the fire of rage burned inside her. "Oh, so now we wanna toughen up? It's far too late for that pup." said Soka.

"I am not a pup! Not anymore! I'm going to ask again-" She striked the door, hard enough to make her fist bleed. "Where is Sonic?" There was a quiet laughter. "I'm keeping him busy with some of my dogs, they needed the exercise anyway." Again, that quiet laughter, then it died away. Moonlight's heart filled with fear again, but only out of worry for Sonic. _Sonic, _She silently prayed. _Please, be alright. Please try to be careful. _She laid on the floor and quietly wept.

-Meanwhile-

"Sonic, you sure you're gonna be okay?" Datra asked. _Stupid question Datra! _He thought. Sonic's side was bleeding and he limped awkwardly. "I'll be fine, just go after Moonlight... I'll catch up." Datra nodded and took off. Even though he hated Sonic for 'stealing' his love, he couldn't help but to feel pity for him. Sonic leaned against a dead tree and looked up. The moon was full and the stars were bright. "If only you were here Moonlight... You would've loved to see this..." He couldn't stand any longer, so he sat down on the dried grass and tried to stop the bleeding from his side.  
Datra didn't know where to look at first, but then he remembered what happened on his Moonlit Eve.

-Flashback-

_There he stood, looking up at the Sprit, as they called her. She looked like a ghost wolf, but she was kind and gentle. Soka, who was a black, ghost-like wolf too, stood away from the Gigan Rocks, looking at both of them with evil eyes. "I'll catch the next Monlit Eve one! I promise you that Kidra!" Kidra was the real name of the Spirit, but she ignored her and gave Datra the howlers' stone. "Use this whenever you need help or when you're in danger young coyote. You will need it." He nodded took the stone. The Black Wolves and Soka vanished like dust, along with the Spirit. _

-End of flashback-

"Soka." He growled. "She took Moonlight, I just know it." He looked up on what seemed to be a log cabin, but because of the howlers' stone, he cold really see something that reminded him of a fortress. Although everything was black and hard to see, he knew it was there. "Soka, if anything happens to Moonlight, ghost or not, I will find a way to kill you..." He cursed.

Moonlight still laid on the ground, dried tears were on her face. She wouldn't allow any of the Black Wolves or Soka see her crying. When one of them brought her food, which wasn't any bad, she didn't eat. "Come on princess, you've gotta eat sometime." Said the wolf that brought her the food. "I'm not hungry..." She murmured. "Come on, no one can be hungry when they're gonna be turned into a Black Wolf." His voice sounded like that of a child's. He must've been a young pup before he became a Black Wolf. She turned her head quickly.

"I'm not hungry." Her tone was icy and so cold that almost anyone could get a chill down their spine. The Black wolf left, leaving the food. Even if hunger gnawed at her stomach she refused to eat. She pulled her knees close to her and tried to focus on something else. She began singing softly. It was a lullaby that she was taught when she was young.

_"As I lay for sleep  
Awaiting my knight to save me  
From the Night Mare._

_The Night Mare was a black horse  
running through many people's dreams.  
Bringing along horror behind it._

_My knight will come and save me  
My knight will protect me  
My knight will come and tame the Night Mare._

_My knight is strong  
My knight is whom I love  
So-"_

She stopped. She remembered Sonic and almost cried. _He can't be dead... He cannot die, not like this!_ She screamed in her head. Her vision blurred as the tears built up. She walked up to the cell door and tried to look out. There was nothing but the dark, but after a few minutes, golden eyes appeared. She took a step back. "Do not be afraid. I'm here to help you."

"D-Datra?" She heard a chuckle. Yep, that was him; it sounded like him anyway. He stepped into some dim light. Moonlight felt assured that it was Datra now. Then fear pinned her heart. "Where's Sonic?" She demanded. Datra lowered his head. "I'm not even sure if he's alive still..." He muttered. Her ears twitched, then lowered and let her tears run freely.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I need to update more often. But here it is! Anyway, the lyrics to Moonlight's lullaby aren't from any songs, it is my actual song. R&R please!**


End file.
